Summer evening
by SilverLunaMoon
Summary: 48. Childhood of 100 theme challange. A moment in Itachi's four-year old life. Oneshot.


A/N: I have started 100 theme challange on DA. This one, nr.48 Childhood, was a oneshot so I'm posting it here.

Constructive critism appreciated.

Disclamir: It's a FANFIC you morons ^^'

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

---------

The gates of Konoha were quiet in the chilled late summer evening. A few bars were open where civilians and a couple of ninjas were seated. Some just to talk with others and others just to drink sake.

If they had looked out at the almost empty road, they could have seen a little boy who should have been in bed a long time ago. The little boy looked like about four years old, had raven black hair, dark blue clothes and light brown pants.

The boy ran through the roads in Konoha. He seemed to be in a hurry. His onyx eyes were set on something in the distance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The boy ran towards the main gates of Konoha. As he approached them, the roads became emptier. Most of the stores and restaurants were located further in the village. Two ninjas sat at the right side of the gates. One of them, a chunin with brown hair and glasses, seemed half asleep; he probably wanted to be in bed right now. The other one, a chunin with short, black hair, looked lazily down at some papers.

The black haired chunin, Shinsen, looked up as he heard someone approach them. He looked up and saw a small boy, barely four years old, running towards them. He nudged his friend with his elbow, the latter almost jumping at the contact. The brown haired one, Kawa, looked first as his companion and then at the running boy.

The boy stopped in front of them, panting. Both of the ninjas looked down at the young boy, surprised at his speed and wondered on why a little boy was out this late.

"What are you doing out this late?" The Kawa asked, the black haired still staring at the boy.

The boy, still catching his breath answered "-pant- Have ... -pant- team Four come back from their mission yet? –pant- I heard they were coming home soon"

Shinsen looked through his papers to answer the boy when the other ninja said "team Four? Isn't that the team with Minato-sensei?" The boy nodded.

The black haired looked at him. "I heard they were supposed to come soon, yes." He looked at the boy. "Why do you ask? Aren't you supposed to be in bed at this hour?"

The boy blushed a little and answered" well… a friend of mine is on the team, and I just wanted to greet him" Both of the chunins looked at the boy. The boy in question didn't meet their gaze and continued"and… I sort of want to show him something"

"At this hour? Can't it wait for tomorrow?" Kawa asked. The boy shook his head. "No, I've worked _really_ hard and want to show him it at once." He seemed very eager when he spoke.

The chunins became quite curious at this but didn't get time to ask any more as they heard someone approach the gates. They looked up from the boy and out of the gates. Four people started materialising in the dark, three children, about twelve years old, and a young man. All of them wore Konoha headband, showing that they were ninjas.

"Well, speak of the devil" Kawa said as he looked at them.

The young man, Minato, was waving at them, his bright, yellow hair blowing in the swallow wind. Three Chunins were walking besides him, two boys and one girl.

The boy in front of Kawa and Shinsen stared at one of the boys. A small smile crossed his face.

"Itachi!" One of the boys started running towards them.

"Obito!" The small boy, Itachi, said.

"What are you doing out this late Itachi?" Obito said stopping in front of Itachi.

Itachi, almost jumping up and down answered. "I was waiting for you. I have to show you something,"

The rest of team four had by now reached the rest of them. Minato started talking to Kawa while the rest of the team looked at Itachi with mild curiosity. The little boy looked at the older Uchiha. "Come on, it won't take that long time to show you"

Obito sighed. Itachi was like a little brother to him, but he could be quite a handful. "Do Mikoto and Fugaku know that you're here?" Itachi blushed and looked away. "Well… no…"

Obito could hear Rin chuckle behind him.

Obito closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He opened them again and looked at the young Uchiha heir. "Okay, Show me what you wanted, but after that you're going straight to bed. Understood? Your parents are probably very worried for you"

Itachi nodded eagerly and started to pull one of the sleeves of Obito's jacket. Obito looked at their sensei that had finished talking to Kawa. "Well, the mission is over so all of you can go home now; I'll deliver the report to the hokage," The rest of team four, Kakashi and Rin, said their goodbyes and disappeared. Obito looked down at Itachi when they started walking and the latter started to tell Obito about how he managed to hit the target with a Kunai today. Kawa, Shinsen and Minato could hear them, or mostly an eager Itachi, talk as they walked from them and towards the Uchiha compound and disappeared in the summer night.


End file.
